In various establishments such as a subway and a water and sewerage purifying establishment designed and constructed before the Great Hanshin Earthquake, it is clarified that a reinforced concrete structure object (hereinafter referred to as referred to as “RC structure body” in some case) such as a side wall, bottom slab, intermediate wall, and intermediate slab of a box culvert and underground embedded structure object of an RC structure constituting a structure object skeleton of the various establishments; and a wall type bridge pier is poor in shear force capacity with respect to a seismic vibration of a level 2 as a result of various aseismatic diagnoses: thus a necessity for speedily performing an aseismatic reinforcement is pointed out.
Conventionally, as a reinforced structure of such the RC structure body are adopted such a thickness increasing method of performing a reinforcing bar arrangement of a major reinforcing bar and a minor reinforcing bar along a face of the RC structure body and casting a concrete; and a steel plate lining method of lining a steel plate around the RC structure body and filling a filler such as a mortar and a resin between the RC structure body and the steel plate. However, in these structures, because a thickness of such a side wall and a bottom slab increases after the reinforcement and an inside space section of a skeleton decreases, there exists a problem that various inconveniences occur (for example, in a case of a water and sewage purification establishment occurs a decrease of a reserving capacity and a processing capacity; in a case of a subway, because a construction limit becomes not satisfied, the subway results in not being usable in some case). In addition, in the thickness increasing method, because the major reinforcing bar increases, thereby shear force capacity is improved, and on the other hand a bending moment capacity increases, it is difficult to realize a request of changing a shearing preceding failure type to a bending preceding failure.
Furthermore, the thickness increasing method requires a large scale crane in carrying in and building reinforcement members such as a steel plate and a reinforcing bar, and there exists some case that an execution thereof is difficult due to a restriction of the large scale crane in a restricted space such as an inside of an underground structure object and a bridge. In addition, in a shear force reinforcement inside a road tunnel and a railroad tunnel in common use, there exists some case that an execution is difficult with respect to a request for a rapid execution inside a restricted time zone at night due to a restriction of a traffic amount and train operation thereof.
Consequently, in order to solve the problems, a shearing force reinforcement method of a culvert described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-3556 forms slits at a predetermined interval from an inside of an outside wall of the culvert in a vertical direction, inserts a predetermined steel plate in the slits, thereafter filling a grout material inside the slit, and integrates the steel plate and the outside wall.
However, in the reinforcement method, because the predetermined steel plate is merely inserted in the slits, a new problem that a sufficient rigidity (a magnitude of a pulling-out resistance against a pulling-out force, hereinafter referred to as “pulling-out rigidity”) cannot be obtained results in occurring when the pulling-out force is generated in the steel plate.